


85% Tea Parties

by SamuelJames



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions Angel/Dru, Mentions Spike/Dru, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike buys some lingerie and dresses up for Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	85% Tea Parties

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: 85% Tea Parties_   
>  _Pairing: Spike/Angel_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Spike buys some lingerie and dresses up for Angel._   
>  _Notes: Written for my own comment fic prompt Angel or Buffy, Spike/Angel, Spike loves to dress up for his 'daddy'. Theme was crossdressing. Some Brit-speak used because I think Spike would still think of certain things using British English rather than American English. The letter u also occurs more than usual since I stuck to British spelling deliberately._   
>  _Kinks: Dom/sub elements (but not a permanent D/s arrangement), Crossdressing, Role-Playing, Spanking, Daddy Kink._   
>  **  
>  **   
>  _Warning: While this is completely consensual role-play and submission, the daddy kink element of it contains Angel speaking to Spike as though Spike were his child and Spike referring to Angel as his daddy. I'd rather over-warn than under-warn as some of Angel's dialogue could be triggery for abuse survivors._   
>    
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"Isn't that a bit kinky?"

Spike snorts. "The shit we've done and you think me in lingerie is kinky. We've feasted on the blood of innocents and Darla used to love making me watch you two dominating servant girls before she'd get her jollies bouncing on your dick. Only last week I was your naughty secretary in need of retraining through discipline."

Angel looks ashamed which was not the point of this at all. Spike kisses him and grabs his arse for good measure.

"No guilt, souled one. Put that old stuff in the it wasn't me box with every other awful thing you've done. Lots of couples experiment, I just wanted to please you and look pretty and have you look at me like you couldn't keep your hands off me. Please, daddy, can't I have some nice things."

"Okay. We'll try. I do like it when you're good for me and I have enjoyed all the other times we've played."

Spike smiles. They do have enough costumes for a small production company, if it were a very eclectic play and they didn't mind getting the stains out. He hasn't worn lingerie since Dru last bought him some but he's looking forward to it.

~

Later that night when his nail varnish has dried, Spike very carefully puts on his stockings. He clips them to the garter belt and strokes his dick a few times. He looks at his purchases and runs his fingers over the lacy bra and the silk babydoll nightie. The bra is a gorgeous bright red but the deep green silk nightie feels good to his fingers and hopefully Angel's too. He slips it on over his head, liking how short it is on him, barely skimming the tops of his thighs. He puts the rest of his new things away, determined to please his daddy and get a chance to wear those things too. There are some gorgeous items online, lingerie especially for men, but he wouldn't have had the patience to wait not when Angel was being agreeable right now.

He applies a little lip gloss and eyeliner, checks himself in the mirror and makes his way to the living room where Angel is reading.

"Daddy. Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course, Will. Where did you get those clothes?"

"I took some money from your wallet. I just wanted some nice things."

Angel puts the book down and crooks his finger. "This is what you spend my money on and make-up too. Is there someone you're trying to impress?"

Spike folds his hands in front of him and shakes his head. Whenever they play he is much more obedient than he'd usually be but sometimes he likes to provoke a punishment.

"Answer me when I ask you as question, Will."

"Nobody else. Just you."

"Across my lap now for taking that money."

He lies across Angel's lap and braces himself for the first slap. However Angel teases him, sliding his hand up one leg and down the other. He pushes his hand under the nightie and quickly slaps Spike three times in quick succession. "No panties either. Didn't you steal enough for a whole set?"

Spike's not sure whether to explain he has more so he follows Angel's lead. "They didn't have the same colour panties and I wanted to look pretty for you, daddy."

"You definitely do, all grown up. Punishment first and then you can prove how grown up you are."

Spike nods, knowing better than to speak when there was no direct question. Angel pushes the nightie up and slaps his thighs and arse several times, not letting Spike get used to any sort of rhythm. The tops of his thighs sting like crazy and Angel grabs a handful of flesh tugging on the sore skin. He scrapes his nails down Spike's back to his arse not letting up when Spike says it hurts. He squirms on Angel's lap, trying to grind against Angel's thigh but Angel puts an arm across his back holding him firmly in place.

"Stay still or you'll be punished for that too."

Angel slaps him at least twenty more times and Spike is sore and so turned on and he doesn't know how much it'll hurt when Angel fucks him. He's not the bastard Angelus was but he still likes making Spike hurt in all the best ways.

Suddenly it stops and Spike sighs as Angel opens the clips on the garter belt and runs his hands all over Spike's sore skin.

"I shouldn't have to punish you. Other daddies don't have this problem. Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, daddy." It's the response he gives every time and he always manages to sound sincere.

Angel pushes him off his lap onto the floor and he rights himself quickly, kneeling with his hands on his thighs.

"Will. Have you done any other grown up things?"

"Yes, daddy."

Angel leans forward and tilts Spike's chin up."Kissing?"

"Yes."

"Letting someone touch you?"

"Yes." Angel knows all this but Spike can't help wanting to look away.

Angel crouches down beside him and slides his hand up Spike's thigh. "This?"

"Yes."

"What else?"

Spike begins talking as Angel's hand moves past the top of his stocking and grips his dick. "I've let someone suck my dick, sucked theirs, gone down on girls. I've even had sex."

Angel smiles and kisses him, all the while getting Spike hard. When he breaks the kiss he pulls Spike to his feet.

"Daddy is so pleased with you for telling the truth. Maybe you can show me what you've done as a reward for staying in my bed."

As he follows Angel through to the bedroom, Spike's glad he put everything away. Angel seems to be kind of into this and letting him see the other purchases might send him on a financial rant for real.

"Get on the bed for me, Will."

Spike obliges and Angel kneels behind him. He runs his hands over the silk nightie and kisses Spike's neck. "You look so pretty and I can't wait to smear that lip gloss. Show daddy how you suck dick."

Spike moves quickly pushing Angel on his back and tearing off his trousers. He'll probably get in trouble for that later. He bows his head and licks the length of Angel's dick, teasing the head with his tongue. He takes Angel into his mouth and cups his balls. He spends several minutes lavishing attention on Angel's dick until Angel's hand grips the back of his neck and he starts thrusting into Spike's mouth. He's not gentle about it either and Spike slides his hand down to stroke himself, loving this rough treatment. Angel pulls him off though before either of them are close to coming. He rubs his thumb across Spike's lips.

"Want to fuck you, Will. Kneel for me, baby."

Spike gets into position and spreads his legs sticking his arse in the air. He rests his head on his hands and waits for Angel to get into position. The first touch however is to his leg with Angel pressing a kiss to his thigh through the sheer material of his stocking.

"Love the feel of this, Will. Love the silk too, so soft to tempt me into running my hands all over you." He slides his hand under Spike's nightie and pinches his nipple. "You're gorgeous, Will. Daddy loves you so much."

Spike loves the admission, even though they still spend a lot of time pissing one another off just because they can. He wiggles his arse slightly hoping Angel will take the hint.

Moments later he's being stretched by Angel's large fingers as his free hand caresses Spike's chest and stomach. When Angel deems him prepped he moves behind him and pushes his dick in quickly making Spike gasp. Angel's dick is a little bigger than his, something which Spike is very well aware of every time they do this. Still it never takes long to get good. Angel pulls back and slams in again, not to hurt but because Spike gets off on feeling used. He has to bite his lip to keep from begging for more because such pleas in the past have made Angel stop altogether, the sadistic fucker.

Angel keeps up the punishing pace and Spike grips his dick again. He's still a little sore from the spanking but it never lasts, unfortunately. Angel tells him how pretty he looks and grips his hips tightly. Spike clenches around Angel's dick and a minute after that it's over as Angel comes. Spike takes a few more strokes to get there and sprawls out on the bed when he does. Angel pats his arse.

"I stained your stockings." He leans over and kisses Spike. "Talk freely."

"Give me a sec yeah. Don't care about the stockings just now."

Angel laughs and grabs some tissues for clean up.

Spike rolls onto his side. "You liked it."

"Yeah. You looked, look fantastic."

He runs his hand down Spike's side. "It feels so soft. You done this before?"

"With Dru."

He definitely doesn't like that look on Angel's face.

"It wasn't me trying to recreate that. You know how she loved her dollies. We did have sex sometimes but it was 85% tea parties in dresses she'd taken from corpses. We're different."

"Yeah cos you loved her and you and I drive each other crazy."

Spike shrugs. "It works, don't it? I don't know why we work better when we're pretending to be other people but that's a road I don't want to go down."

Angel fixes the blankets and moves Spike underneath them.

"You want me to keep these on?"

"If you don't mind."

Spike shimmies out of the garter belt and drops it on the floor. The rest is comfortable enough.

"Spike. I do want you around too, not just Will or any of the other characters we've played as. I like being your daddy, about the only time you'll listen to me."

"Yeah, well I like it too. I'll deny it till my last day but it's better with you. Yes better than Dru before you ask you insecure idiot. Part of me will always love her but you messed with her head so much that I never really stood a chance. She always loved you more. We work so we should just keep doing what we're doing."

That's a pretty big declaration as things go but Angel is clearly pleased if the kiss he gives Spike is anything to go by.


End file.
